Ghost
Introduction Ghost Aka Kyo is the pirate captain of the Fallen Pirates and a rookie pirate. Appearance He has Black jaw length hair and Dark purple eyes and slightly pail skin His attire consists of black pants tucked into brown boots with a white sash and brown belt were he keeps his two swords around his waist. He also wears a Black dress shirt under a blue vest with silver designs on it with blue cuffs with the same design, over this he wears a black high collar coat with golden designs on the chest and coat cuffs, a brown belt around the waist. Around his necks he wears a Lace Ascot Cravat that is tucked in to his black shirt. Personality Carefree and Laid-back and a bit mischievous is what he is most of the time and he also loves to play pranks on his crew . He s a womanizer and hits on practically every young, beautiful women he meets and will not hesitate to bed them if he can. In battle he is a completely different form his usual self he goes from Carefree and Laid-back to serious and Unpredictable and uses his Mischievous and quick thinking to there fullest. It should be noted that he has VERY huge respect for women and is very overprotective of Yuuko and Natsume Both whom he is in love with. he Also Has a Huge sweet tooth. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Highly unorthodox swordplay and a fighting style based on breakdancing. He takes bits and pieces from all forms of martial arts and making up the rest as he fights his opponents, make him a force to be reckoned with although it looks like a joke. He is able to mimic and use the technique of his enemy but choses to only copy or use them as a last resort to defeat his enemy. Marksmanship His Marksmanship is Average because he barley uses guns. Hand to Hand Combat He uses a mixture of Chinese kenpo and Taekwondo along with his Yōso Yōso no mi creates a near perfect fighting style with he calls Fantomu no uta or Phantom songs. This style is Unpredictable because it rotates between attacking with his fist and legs to defending them in mid attack, By using his Devil fruit ability he can use any element in his attacks thou he rather win with out it in a fist fight. Physical Strength He can lift up a Small House with both hand albeit barley. Agility His agility is second to only Kizaru and that is because of his Pika Pika No Mi. He is Naturally fast that he can run across the surface at full speed and can create a miniature tornado by running in circles around his opponent. Endurance He has great endurance and will only show sings of pain if his wound is Severe or critical, It is shown that he wont even blink when you brake his finger when he was being tortured by creed the captain of the Phantom pirates Weapons He uses two Black bladed katana crafted out of Kairouseki. To Avoid getting weakened by his own weapon he had the sheathed made so that it can nullify the effect when not drawn. Devil Fruit For further information: ???? Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: He has some control over it which he can use to dodged a sneak attack from Yuuko during their first meeting. '' ''Busōshoku Haki: He has little to no control over this so he uses his Devil fruit to make up for it. '' ''Haōshoku Haki: ''He is shown to be able to use it When Creed Almost Killed Yuuko at Loguetown thou he has no idea he can use it '' Relationships Crew Family Curse- His little brother and will do any thing to make sure he is okay going as far as to kill a group of bandits just for making fun of him. Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History His Past is a Mystery Known only to his Brother. What is Known is that he changed his Name Because his family Considerers him nothing but a Ghost that Only brings Pain because resembles his Father. It should Be noted that he became a Pirate to Leave his mark on the world and to feel welcomed. Character Design My Character is based off of Toshizo Hijikata form Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan. Major Battles Ghost VS Creed(Draw) Ghost Vs Buggy and Crew (Won) Ghost and Curse Vs Tiger and Blake(Won) Curse Vs Duelz(Won) Quotes " Hey, You with the Big Red Nose Are you Gay" Ghost to Buggy " You know i love you ill die for you so please will you be mine" Ghost to a Candy store "Curse Kill them" Ghost to Curse "One man's Logic is another man's Insanity" Ghost to Creed " Better Luck next time Princess" Ghost to Yuuko Trivia Ghost Loves Sweets to the point that it can be classified as his main weakness thou not many know this. His favorite phrase is Sweet and Cool. His swordsmanship was inspired by Mugen from samurai champloo because i just love his style . Related Articles External Links Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User